dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow vs Alex Mercer
Shadow vs Alex Mercer is ZackAttackX's one hundred and first DBX. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Prototype! Two products of science with immense power meet in battle, but will it be the Ultimate Lifeform or host of the Blacklight Virus that clenches victory? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: New York - Prototype. "Shadow, codename ZEUS is confirmed to be in the area. Keep a sharp eye out and eliminate him when you find him." a G.U.N. officer instructed. Shadow surveyed the streets from atop the roof of a nearby building, watching the carnage unfold as the military and Hunters waged war. "Understood. Beginning the mission now." Shadow said, turning off his comlink and jumping down into the street, where a horde of Hunters pounced for him. Shadow quickly dispatched of them with Spin Dashes and Homing Attacks before a dark shadow fell over him. He quickly glanced up and saw Alex Mercer, hammerfists at the ready. Shadow leaped away in time and Mercer's attack formed a crater in the middle of the street. "Another pawn sent by G.U.N." Mercer said coldly, retracting his hammerfists. "Your days of terror are over, ZEUS. Prepare to meet your maker." Shadow promised, preparing to fight. HERE WE GO! Immediately, Mercer activated his whipfists and extended his arms towards Shadow, who effortlessly jumped over them and planted combination of spinning kicks to Mercer's face. Alex was blown back, but landed on a vertical base, skidding across the floor. He then grabbed a street lamp with his right hand and hurled it towards the incoming hedgehog. Shadow quickly kicked the lamp away, but Mercer fired his other arm into Shadow's gut, grabbing him and slamming him into the floor. He then reeled his foe in and struck him with a stiff knee to the gut, knocking him into the air. Alex then Cannonballed himself into his opponent, blasting Shadow further down the street. Shadow recovered, grabbing onto a street lamp and swinging himself back towards Mercer, charging into him with a Spin Dash. The prototype took the damage to the chest, suffering a roundhouse to the face and a leg drop to the back of his neck, planting him into the ground. Shadow then charged up a Chaos Spear, sending it towards his grounded opponent, who quickly activated his shield, protecting himself from any damage. Shadow reappeared behind Mercer, attempting an attack from behind. Mercer had his flank covered quickly though, turning around in time to block the strike, then pushing Shadow back with a lot of force, sending him toppling over a nearby taxi. Shadow gathered himself and looked up to see Alex above him, hammerfists at the ready. Instinctively, Shadow grabbed the taxi and tossed it at Mercer, who immediately punched through it, destroying it. The hedgehog then used this distraction to whip up a Black Tornado, catching Mercer in the middle of it. Nearby debris entered the tornado, striking Mercer from all angles. A large stone slab made its way towards Alex, who recalled his hammerfists and grabbed it as it neared him, lifting himself onto it. He then charged up a super jump, leaping out of the tornado and landing on a nearby rooftop, buying him time to recuperate. It wasn't long until Shadow saw that Mercer had escaped, and he sent the tornado towards the building he was stood atop. Alex leaped away, allowing the tornado to completely annihilate the building, forcing him back into the streets. Shadow rushed at Mercer and leaped into the air, firing down blasts of Chaos energy towards him. Mercer applied his ridiculous athleticism to dodge them, also making his way towards Shadow. The two eventually met halfway and traded punches and kicks. After a while of trading blows, Shadow swung his leg round and tripped Mercer, throwing him off balance and leaving him open. The beatdown of Homing Attacks followed, then Shadow grabbed Mercer and hurled him into a nearby wall. Mercer slammed into the wall and dropped to a knee. Shadow then summoned the Chaos Emeralds around him, which Mercer noticed. "No you fucking don't!" Mercer snarled, flinging himself at his opponent with his hammerfists. Shadow realised this and quickly maneuvered out of the way. The emeralds... weren't so lucky, shattering into small shards underneath Mercer's massive fists. Shadow's eyes widened, but out of shock, never fear. "What?" he protested, but Mercer quickly slugged him in the chin blasting the hedgehog into the air. He then switched to his claws and began slashing his airborne adversary. "This ends now." Mercer said coldly, swinging for Shadow's neck. The ultimate lifeform responded by curling into a ball to duck the attack, then charged into Mercer's chest, sending him back down the street. As Mercer crashed through a bus stop, Shadow met him there and dug his ankle into Mercer's back, grounding him. Shadow then called upon Chaos Blast, summoning a large amount of Chaos energy to him. Mercer thought fast and used his whipfists to grab onto an overturned bus, then pulled himself away from the attack, but was only able to reduce the damage, not avoid it completely. Alex then threw the bus at Shadow, who teleported away from it and reappeared in front of Alex, striking him in the chin with a somersault kick, which he followed up with a Homing Attack. But this time, Mercer caught him out, catching him with his whipfist and slamming him into a wall, nearly breaking the hedgehog's spine. Mercer then rushed at the trapped hedgehog and impaled in the throat with an outstretched claw, seething. Mercer recalled his claws, allowing Shadow's body to collapse to the floor. "Shadow, come in. Have you apprehended ZEUS?" Shadow's comlink blared. Mercer retrieved the radio from his opponent's body. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that, G.U.N." he said, crushing the radio in his hands. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Science themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights